Ice and Night: Coldness and Darkness
This is a fanfiction by Shadowandsilverluv19, also her first one, do not call it terrible as it is her first one. Do not edit unless it is a spelling mistake, hope you enjoy it! Prologue The Ice Kingdom was very silent, as if nothing was even there. Snowflake looked around to see no IceWings around. "Hmmm, wonder why nobody's out, it feels colder today than yesterday, shouldn't they be out in this weather?" She questioned herself. Snowflake then remembered, there was a ceremony today for the best guard for the patrol, Blizzard. Snowflake, although friends with Blizzard didn't feel like going, '' Sorry Blizzard for not going, just can't go''. She said to herself. Snowflake heard something far away, rocks jumped around on the icy floor, "What the.." She looked around to see hundreds, if not not thousands of IceWing coming her way saying, "SANDWINGS, Viper, SANDWINGS, Viper IS COMING!!!!!!!!!" Snowflake screamed, but for a different reason, they could run her over. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ICEWING OVER HERE DON'T RUN ME OVER!!!!!!!!" She yelled, but they didn't listen, they were still running. She started to run also, to avoid getting run over. She flew into the air, many of the IceWings did also. "GEEZZZ PEOPLE, LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE!!!!" She landed to avoid getting hit by a IceWing in the sky. Snowflake looked over to see a SandWing, "This must be Viper." She said. He had a scar by his eye, and many others. Snowflake was cornered by the SandWing. Snowflake walked up to him, "Hey! You think its funny scaring people, well you just messed with the wrong person!" She clawed the SandWing's eye. The SandWing didn't do anything, just stood there, "Anyone there?" she said, all the sudden he started chasing her. "Ahh!" She yelled and started running as fast as she could. They stopped at a cliff, "Oh no.. Ohnoohnoohno..". She stepped back almost falling into the icy fog. Viper walked foward, making Snowflake into the icy fog, while Viper stepped on the cliff, and it tumbled down on her. Chapter 1 I woke up, Was it all a dream? I asked myself these questions, all saying yes to them. I sat up in my icy bed, got out, exiting the cave made of stone and iced with fresh fallen snow. I looked around to see Viper standing infront of me, staring with his ruthless black eyes. I ran towards the other way, but he was chasing me, very fastly. I started to fly, he chased me. All the sudden, he came out of the sky, landing probably 6 feet in the air, my friend, Blizzard was right there, she had saved me. I hugged Blizzard, "Thanks you, Blizzard!" I hugged her tighter, then let go when she started to make a face. "Your welcome, now lets get out of here before that creep comes back." "Ok, but you need to leave, remember, the ceremony?" "Oh thats right, thanks!" After she left, I ran for my life, I was not quick enough, Viper pinned me by my back. I screamed, "Let me go, let me go!" But he still didn't let me go, I started to cry a little, then he whispered in my ear, "Never come back here, that is, if you want to live!" He made a chill go down my spine. "No, i'm never leaving, ididot!!" I soon regreted saying this, "Alright then, if you wish.." He held out his claws, about to claw my throat so I would choke on my blood. "NO, HELP ME, OKAY I'LL LEAVE! I'LL NEVER COME BACK, EITHER!" I knocked him off my back, then I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't come back to the Ice Kingdom, ever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)